Entresacar
'Entresacar' This creature looks like it came right out of a horror movie. It's about nine feet tall, all black and really skeletal in appearance. His body itself is scaled and really skinny, armor plates that look like ribs covering his chest. His arms are skeletal and look like bones and little else, ending in clawed three fingered hands. His head and neck are certainly other worldly in origin. His neck has plates running up it the same style as the plates covering his chest. His skull is elongated, with the front nothing but a large mouth filled with multiple layers of teeth, no eyes to be seen, and a heavily armored plating across the top of his head and extending back and sticking out past his skull. His legs are the same skeletal structure, ending in three toed, clawed feet, with two toes in the fron and one in the back, armor plates along his shins and sticking out a little above the knees. From the base of his torso two five foot long whip like tails extend out with spiked tips on the ends. His back is lined with hard bone ridges running evenly all the way from his shoulders to his lower back. History In life Entresacar was one of the worst of offenders. He was a serial murderer and known psychopath who played games with his victims trying to take them apart int he slowest most excruciatingly painful way possible until they finally expired. Then just to prove how nice of a guy he was he would leave the victim out in front of the home of their loved ones. He would leave them in a position directly relating to how much torture they were able to take at his hands before death. After doing this for an unknown time and being very careful to cover his tracks without drawing attention to himself he was eventually caught and put to death. But for a man with as much blood and sin on his hands and soul as he has the end is just a beginning to something a lot worse. A man like him had no one wishing him to pass to the otherworld so his soul wandered on haunting the living kin of his victims and executioners until his soul chain finally disolved starting the dramatic change that would turn an evil murderous man into something far worse. His change into a hollow marked one of the first good things to have happened to a soul as black as his allowing him to forget his past but giving him a powerful need to kill and consume all those responcible for his death. He didn't know it due to the transformation process but his hollow instincts were making him walk a path paved with revenge and even more blood than he shed while alive. After a quick slaughter of the man responcible for his execution he managed to satiate his hunger enough to come to rational thought retreating back to the corrupted realm he would now call home taking his place as the newest resident of Abandano prefering the rough and tumble dog eat dog life style of Barenesa Mercedes. Personality Clever, yet seeks to find ways to kill anyone who he doesn't like, hopefully as slowly and painfully as possible. More will be filled out as the character progresses. Journal Character's record of events from their perspective. Theme None yet. Category:Characters Category:Abadano